


Silent Means of Communication

by CountryDoctor



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: TOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountryDoctor/pseuds/CountryDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first TOS short short story.  This features Kirk and Spock having an intimate moment via telepathy.  Please give me feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Means of Communication

Silent Means of Communication

Through each other’s eyes, the Captain and his first Officer exchange subliminal messages. Both bound to secrecy, words remain unexchanged, touching far from necessary. But Spock also forbids open displays of affection while on duty, sharing with Jim that—as First Officer and as a Vulcan—he needs to maintain control at all times. However, Spock informs his T’hy’la that they shall communicate through telepathy if the desire to connect becomes great. So every day, as they conduct business on the bridge, Jim's eyes appear into Spock’s consciousness, smiling, illuminating shades of mint and honey. The Captain’s gaze reflects an entrenchment of appreciation and love, a connection so powerful it betrays Spock’s self-control over his mother’s influence.

Spock’s brown pupils darken as his throat catches his breath, nearly choking him. Finger tips now weep for the smoothness of Jim’s tanned skin. For lips as soft as the silk sheets that welcome their naked bodies. For the mischievous smile that spreads across his face after acknowledging Spock’s desire for him. Meanwhile, his first officer’s black eyes lock into Jim’s mind as he commands the Enterprise. A subtle grin slides across his face, his body temperature rising. Those eyes, drenched with love and sensuality, hunger for him. They long for his undivided attention, as well as the Vulcan lover possessing them. He never wanted to leave the bridge this desperately, almost feeling lightheaded as Spock’s mental glare slowly overtakes him. He longs to rip himself from the Captain’s chair, walk up to his First Officer and press his lips against Spock’s. However, he knows Spock forbids public displays of affection and imagines his lover’s wrath if he even thinks of committing such an act. A deep sigh escapes Jim’s lungs as the intensity of Spock’s telepathic hold subsides. He enjoys this exchange, this secretive method of intimacy belonging only to them.

The End


End file.
